Love Lost Love Found
by Patamon32
Summary: Here is the sequal to Love Returns, this chapter takes place right after Love Returns ends. With peace obtained and everyones lives moving on, what will be next for our heroes?


A/N: Here it is the sequal to my Love Returns Story. I planned on taking a break but I couldnt bring myself to. What happened to Cassandra will be explained early in this story. For some reason noone figured it out yet. This will take place hours after Love Returns ends.

Love Lost Love Found Chapter 1:

Mobius fifteen years later:

Sonic and the others panicked when Cassandra collapsed. Sonic ran to her and picked her up into his arms. "What could be wrong with her?" Amy shouted. "She was fine until this. Shadow this is your fault!" She made a hammer appear in her hand. And started swinging it around.

Sonic said to Amy calmly, "Amy lets not worry about this now, we need to get Cassandra help. I have a feeling I know whats wrong, but I pray I am wrong." With that he sped off as fast as he could."

Cosmo turned to Shadow, "Please get the kids over to the Hospital. They would probably want to know about what happened to Cassandra." Shadow nodded and ran off to Amy and Sonics house. While Amy, Tails and Cosmo ran to the hospital.

The moment they left a strange occurence started happening above Miras grave. And a figure dropped out of the disturbance.

----Hospital----

Sonic zoomed into the hospital yelling, "Someone please help me!" Doctors rushed toward him with a stretcher and Sonic put his daughter onto it. He watched as they wheeled her away and he felt so helpless. A doctor walked to him and said, "I can show you where you can wait for us to come to you." He guided Sonic to a waiting room nearby.

He heard someone yell, "Sonic!" He looked around and saw Tails, Cosmo and his wife Amy running toward him. Amy ran into his arms sobbing. "Has there been any word on her yet? I hope nothing is wrong with her. I dont want to lose her so soon after us losing Mira for real." She gasped after she said that out loud, and looked at Tails and Cosmo worriedly. "I'm so sorry for you two. I cant imagine what you are feeling right now." She went to Cosmo and both hugged each other. And Sonic and Tails went and sat down and both laid their head in their hands dealing with their own grief.

A hour after they had arrived a doctor finally came out with a grim expression on his face, everyone feared the worse by his expression. "Who is the parents of this young lady?" He asked. Amy and Sonic got up and the doctor asked for them to follow him.

Sonic and Amy shook their head, "Anything you tell us can be said in front of them." The doctor nodded.

He said to them, "If you hadnt brought her to us as fast as you did, she wouldnt have made it. Has she not been taking care of herself lately?" He asked.

Sonic said, "Her boyfriend dissapeared two months ago. And they were madly in love with each other. They have been together since they were ten years old. Why do you ask though if she has been taking care of herself?" He asked.

The doctor sighed, "Did any of you know she was pregnant?" He asked, and at their shocked faces he said, "She was a little over two months pregnant. It must have happened shortly before her boyfriend left. Is it possible he found out shes pregnant and ran for it-" He stopped when he saw the angry faces on everyone there. "I didnt mean to be rude its just it happens-" He was slapped by Cosmo and would have been hit by Amys hammer if it wasnt for Tails and Sonic holding her back. The doctor wasnt afraid it wasnt uncommon for it to happen. "I am sorry I didnt mean to be a ass about it."

When everyone calmed down, Cosmo was the first to realize what he said, "Cassandra is pregnant?" She asked, she knew immediately that something was wrong though when she saw the grim expression on the doctors face.

He shook his head, "No she was. She had a miscarriage, we cant tell from what but she is underweight and also by the sounds of it she was under a lot of stress. I am sorry for your loss. I really am." he was interrupted by the door of the waiting room open and they saw Shadow and the kids come in with him, he noticed the subdued mood in the room.

He saw the anxious expressiosn on everyones faces, and asked "What happened?" He asked. He was explained to what had happened to Cassandra and that she was pregnant but the pain she went through was a miscarriage. Shadow looked down at the floor, with tears in his eyes. "I wish that didnt happen to her, she deserved to be happy after all thats happened."

Everyone nodded and didnt notice that the doctor had slipped out of the room but not before telling Cosmo he would let them know when they could see Cassandra. As everyone settled down to wait they heard loud noises outside their door as they saw a stretcher run by, from what they could see it wasnt Cassandra thankfully. But they did see a flash of green fur. Sonic looked out at the passing doctors but it was too late and he couldnt see inside the room they just went into to work on this person. He wouldnt go in there to invade it because he could get in trouble doing that.

When he got back to the room, he sat down and over a hour later the doctor came in and told them they could go see Cassandra now. When they got there Amy gasped when she saw all the machines hooked up to her daughter. She sat down next to her bed and took a hold of Cassandras hand.

A few hours of just sitting there and making idle chit-chat. The door opened, everyone turned to see a nurse wheeling a stretcher in. The nurse smiled at them sadly and connected the machines to the person she wheeled in. And then said, "Sorry but we dont have any other rooms with any space." She smiled at them and then left.

As they looked over at the person in the bed there, they thought he looked familiar but they couldnt tell. So they just waited until Cassandra woke up, but they jumped high when a voice suddenly said, "Mom? Dad? I'm sorry I failed you." And the voice was coming from the bed the nurse just wheeled in. Curiousity got the better of Tails now so he walked over to the person in the other bed. He looked at the person in the bed, and realized it was a fox with green fur, and looked at realized there was a weird abnormality where his ears are supposed to be. They looked like...rosebuds. Then the person spoke in a familiar voice, "Dad? Is that you?"

Tails gasped. And said loudly, "Mira?"

A/N: Here it is the first chatper to the sequal of Love Returns. And yes its Mira. It wont be explained how he came back until later. And it will be revealed why in the next chapter.


End file.
